Ryoga and the Mark of God
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Buu... I mean Ryoga and Goku fight it out. Is Goku strong enough to defeat a mark God gave to humans? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome. This is a Ranma 1/2/DBZ crossover. Since I'm more familiar with the English names of the DBZ charaters, I'm going to use them (I like them better any ways.) On with the story!  
  
The Mark of the GodsVersion 1.1  
  
Millions of years ago.  
  
"We have two choices. We can destroy the ball containing Buu right now or bury it deep in the Earth."  
  
"Supreme Kai, is there a reason we should not destroy it?"  
  
"Only one. I'm not certain we have enough energy to. If we fail, we may end up releasing the very thing we hoped to destroy. However, since there is no longer anyone left alive that can free Buu, there is no risk in simply leaving him there."  
  
"I must disagree. Just because we don't know of anyone else that can, doesn't mean we should assume there isn't."  
  
"Your right. Then let us combine our powers and take a chance!" With their plan in mind, the two build up all their energy and fire it at the evil ball. At first, it looks like the plan would fail, but soon the ball's defenses gave out and the ball's mass was reduced to atoms.  
  
Hundreds of Years ago  
  
"Mr. Popo, I've had a disturbing vision."  
  
"Yes Kami?"  
  
"I saw the Earth being attacked. It was by a race known as Saiyajins."  
  
"But I thought they were just simple barbarians."  
  
"Yes, for now. However, I see that one day soon they will rise against the Truffles and become the dominating force. After that, they will side with Freeza."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to prepare?"  
  
"Yes. While I think that we might yet gain a protector, the future is not yet that clear. Instead, I've decided to create a Mark. When it is done, I want you to teach to the clans of Earth. This Mark will give a warrior more then enough to fight against these Saiyajins, even in their most powerful forms."   
  
Later, when the mark was finally done, Kami showed PoPo the mark. Shortly afterwards, the mark began to appear on all the noble fighters.  
  
The Present  
  
'That old man tricked me! He didn't give me any power at all. All he did was make me a source of mockery. People will laugh at me. My enemies will mock me. And if Akane sees me like this.... Guess that'll teach me to be kind to strange old men in the woods. I gave him every last cup of noodles I had and he... he... cursed me! Why didn't he just kill me and get it over with!'  
  
Ryoga looked down towards his stomach at the odd looking face smiling at him. To him, this face was the worst thing that could have happened to him since he got his curse of turning into a pig. Thankfully, to rid himself of this new curse would be simple. All he needed was to lose a fight. With his objective set, he set out to find the nearest dojo.  
  
Three weeks later and 100 dojos, he looked down at his stomach and his inner depression grew.   
  
'All those fighters and still no defeats. I even tried to lose on purpose a couple of times, but my body seemed to move on it's own then. Where I am going to find someone who can beat me? If only I could get back to Nerima. Ranma's skill is a lot higher then anyone those dojos had... I think...'  
  
As he was thinking to himself, something caught his eye. For some reason there was a large crowd at the entrance to what looked like an arena. He looked around for someone he could ask and as usual, the first person that walked past him to go there was volunteered against their will.  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
"What da ya mean?" The old hillbilly didn't like being assulted, but he could help wonder about this kid.  
  
"What's that crowd doing over there?"  
  
"Their signing up for the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament of course. Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"  
  
"A World Tournament?"  
  
"Yup, but certainly you must've known about it since you came to this island."  
  
"We're on an island?" The couldn't remember doing any swimming. The oldhillbilly just backed away slowly as Ryoga turned his attention to the idea of a tournament. "Maybe I can find someone with some real strength."   
  
Ryoga said a silent prayer that this place would be his cure. He walked up carefully and got in line with the others. He started checking out the fighters ahead of him.  
  
'weak, weak, hmm, that one looks promising, weak, really weak. My God, is he entering? Hope not for his sake. What the!!' He turned as an enormous power source appeared somewhere behind him. He turned and for a second it seemed as the man appeared out of thin air. This guy's power was enough to give Ryoga hope that he would get beaten.  
  
After Ryoga signed up, he went over to introduce himself. Before going over, he decided it would be best if he hid his power just in case this guy thought he was threatening. As he walked towards Goke, he made certain watch Goku very carefully, not wanting to get lost on the way over there.   
  
"Goku, look out! It's an Android!" The groups fighting power suddenly jumped up and Ryoga got a shiver from the increase, but he was a bit confused.   
  
'What's an Android and why are they looking at me now?'  
  
"That demented Dr. Gero's gone too far! He's not going to ruin my day back from the dead! I'm only going to say this once! Leave or I'm going to destroy you now!"  
  
"Are you talking to me sir?"  
  
"I don't see any other androids."  
  
"Why do you keep yelling android? What is that anyway?" This question caused the whole group to fall on their faces. The power levels started to go down as they got up and approached him.  
  
"Then why we're you looking at me like that? Only androids have reacted that way to us... Plus I can't read your power level. Another android trait."  
  
"I can assure you, I'm not an.... android. Just a guy that has a lot of bad luck." In Ryoga's mind played out his entire life from his terrible sense of direction, to his falling in the spring of drowned pig and nearly being eaten by a giant panda, to the latest incident with the smiley devil face called the Mark of the God. "I just wanted to come over and introduce myself since I figured you'd be fighting in the tournament. My name is Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
"Well, my names Goku, these are my kids, Gohan and Goten and their friend Trunks. That woman behind Trunks is Bulma and she's Trunks mother. The green guy over there is a Nam..." Before Goku can finish, Piccolo stepped on his foot.  
  
"My name is Ma Junior and I'm from..." He tried to think of how freaked out this kid would be if he learned the truth and spit out the rest of his sentence, "I'm from Greenland."  
  
Goku and a couple others nearly fell over when they heard that, but thankfully they kept it together.  
  
"Yeah, he's from Greenland. Any ways, over here is my oldest friend in the world, Krillin, and last but not least the edgy looking guy, his name is Vegeta. Try not to make him angry. That's about everyone."  
  
"Actually dad, you forgot Videl. She a class mate of mine."  
  
Ryoga looked back at the guy the called Ma Junior and wondered if this guy was from Greenland like they said. 'I guess I'll have to take a trip there someday, if I can find it...'  
  
"We have to go now. It's time for the elimination round to begin."  
  
The group started walking away from Ryoga, but he just followed them. As they got the gate for the elimination area, they noticed he was still following them.  
  
"Um, not sure why your following us, but beyond this area is for people participating in the tournament's elimination round. It was nice to meet you though."  
  
"What do you mean. I've signed up to fight." Goku became nervous again. At this point he was certain Ryoga was probably not an android. Still, with Ryoga's power so low that no one could sense it, he was afraid the kid might get hurt. At least the elimination round should keep him from having to fight. He heard they started using punching machines instead of one on one fights to determine the finalist. Not quiet as exciting, but in this case he was happy for the poor kid.  
  
The fighters gathered around and drew lots to see which order they would go in. Ryoga finally got around to picking out a number and looked at it hopefully. His heart sunk as he realized he would be the last person to use the machine. That meant no one would be around to see how he did.  
  
As he waited in line, he heard a loud crashing sound and thought he saw smoke. Word quickly traveled down the line that some fighter destroyed the machine in a single punch. Ryoga started to wonder who that fighter might have been.  
  
Four hours and a new punching machine later, Ryoga finally got his chance. He noticed the machine had a very visible breaking point to it, but figured it wouldn't be a good idea to do that. He called forth all his energy and let his punch fly. A second before his fist hit, the mark injected power into Ryoga's punch causing the punching machine to take flight.  
  
"Not again!" The monk stared at the airborne punching machine, then he turned and glared at Ryoga. "I swear, next year we're going back to the old elimination system."  
  
"Ah... Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength..."  
  
Minutes later, Ryoga began searching for Goku and his group. To his surprise, he found them right away.  
  
'Thank you god! I actually found the people I was looking for and it only took a few minutes!' Ryoga casually walked over to the group of large fighters. "Hey guys, I made it to the finals."  
  
"What?! .... I mean, that's good Ryoga." Goku couldn't figure that out. 'Maybe the machine was still broken. Why did Vegeta have to hit it so hard?'  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"We'll were headed to the cafeteria to grab us something to eat. What to come with us?"  
  
"Sure, I could use something. Haven't eaten a full meal in over a week."  
  
The group got to the cafe and took a seat.  
  
"Waiter, bring us a lot of everything and put more on for later." Goku happily stated.  
  
"And by later, he means five or ten minutes from now." Krillin added. The waiters quickly kicked into gear, bringing out dish after dish of foods from around the world. Ryoga, in a fit of hunger, began to inhale the food as it arrived. He started eating so much that Goku started wondering if the boy was part Saiyajin. The food kept coming and the group quickly polished it off. At one point an eating contest seemed to for against Vegeta and Ryoga, however only Vegeta was aware of this. Ryoga was just hungry. All those fights and all that walking were finally showing themselves through his hunger.  
  
"Hey guys, isn't it about time to get to the arena?" Krillin didn't want to miss his fight.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Goku was almost full, but he was ready to fight.  
  
Later the first match was called and Krillin and a large fighter name Pinter approached the ring. 


	2. Chapter 2

I've added a little section that I think hold true to the Ranma' cannon and also shows why I think Ryoga would be stronger then Krillin.  
  
Chapter 2Version 1.5  
  
1st Match: Krillin vs. Pinter   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga stood by the sign that he determined would be his waiting area. If he lost sight of the ring, he'd probably get lost and be disqualified. He doubted that the mark would disappear if that happened.   
  
He noticed a large man walking to the ring, but almost missed the short guy beside the bigger one. Ryoga felt sorry for the guy. The bigger one of course. He could sense that the little one had much more power. When the match started, from where Ryoga stood, it looked like the bigger guy was giving the smaller guy a free shot.   
  
'loser. Everyone knows you don't give any freebies in a fight.'  
  
Just as Ryoga thought this, Krillin landed a sharp blow to Pintar's ample stomach real-estate. That blow probably did the most damage, but Krillin didn't stop there. With super human speed, Krillin literally smacked the mammoth man around a bit and finished it off with light kick. Pinter went down hard. The referees came out and dragged the over weight fighter off the ring and proceeded to call out the next fighters.  
  
"Will Ryoga Hibiki and Vegeta please come to the ring?"  
  
Before getting into the ring, Ryoga made sure to take his back pack off and put it with his umbrella. As he set down the back pack, his muscles reminded him that the human body wasn't meant to carry that much weight constantly. Krillin walked by on his way in and saw this.  
  
"Hey, you want me to put your stuff in the back area?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can't just leave it here."  
  
"Ok." Krillin took the straps and started to lift.  
  
"Good lord, what's in here?"  
  
"Oh, just about everything I need while I'm lost. My bed, my weight set, a couple months worth of food, an armory of weapons, plus I got my suit of armor in there. Let's see, anything else?"  
  
"This things got to weigh a couple of tons."  
  
"Just about, but I think it's about one and a half at most."  
  
"And your umbrella?"  
  
"That's about 400 pounds. I'd get a heavier one, but for some reason, I can never find that darned umbrella shop." Krillin just decided to keep quiet from that point on. Thankfully, Goku came and helped him carry Ryoga's stuff.  
  
2nd Match: Vegeta vs. Ryoga (warning, this fight may be impossible.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'My god, this guy's got muscles on muscles and his power level...' Ryoga's thoughts were interrupted by the shiver running up his spine. '...His power has to be a thousand times higher then mine. Still I'm going to have to hold back still. I need to lose this match. I'd rather not waste any more time here then I have to. Who knows what that cad Ranma is doing to Akane without me there to protect her.'  
  
Ryoga decided the best way for his plan to work would be to just stand there and take what ever Vegeta could dish out. He felt Vegeta's movement and then Vegeta's leg moving towards his head. He tried to hold his arms to his side, but they refused to listen. His arm went up to block his head and Ryoga felt a sharp pain as Vegeta's leg made contact. He grabbed Vegeta's leg and swung him in a 360 before releasing. As Vegeta flew, Ryoga then charged in fast and elbowed him down onto the ring.   
  
Ryoga watched in horror as his body then picked up Vegeta and began to send massive amounts of energy through him. Before long, Vegeta was no longer moving. Ryoga knew from this point on, he'd have to fight of his own free will or the mark would do the fighting for him.  
  
3rd Match: Videl vs. Spopovich  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This match didn't seem very fair to Ryoga. That man was almost twice as big as the girl he was facing. The real problem was the man didn't seem to have any real fighting spirit, while the girl had more then her fair share. The girl's power level wasn't even close to Ranma's level (or his own normal level), but not many people can get as good as Ranma or himself.   
  
He blinked and when he looked again, Spopovich was flying out of the ring.  
  
4th Match: Gohan(as Great Saiyaman) vs. Joseph Grutt (Grrr utt.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's going on? I was just hired to be the security guard!"  
  
Gohan just quickly built up his battle aura, causing poor Joseph to fly back into the stands.  
  
"I'm contacting my supervisor about this...." The darkness then claimed him.  
  
5th Match: 18 vs. Hercule; 18 by RING OUT? (judges suspect the match was thrown. I mean, how can a tiny girl be strong enough to beat the champ?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6th Match: Goku vs. Piccolo (known as Ma Junior); Goku by a KNOCK OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heh, who would have guessed we'd end up in another tournament fighting against each other."  
  
"I know what you mean. I still remember the last time very clearly from both points of view."  
  
"You mean yours and Kami's right?"  
  
"Yeah. I can remember how Kami felt when you told him you we're going to fight me all alone. In fact, as I recall, everyone there thought you'd been hit a bit too hard."  
  
"They we're probably part right too. But I knew I had to do it and I knew if I could beat you, one day you'd be a better person."  
  
"Yes Goku. Now prepare yourself. I may not be the same as I was back then, but I'm ready to win!" Piccolo launched his arms out, hoping to catch Goku off guard.  
  
"That move?" Piccolo's arms suddenly burned where Goku swatted them away. He began to prepare himself for a second attempt, but a fist connecting with his jaw told him Goku wasn't waiting. Picking himself off the ground, he charged his Ki to his fingers.  
  
"Super Special Beam Cannon Fire!" The blast hit Goku directly. Piccolo knew better then to expect Goku to be knocked out from that. Before the smoke had finished clearing, he found himself trying to block a flurry of punches. 'Damn it. I feel like a fly trying to take on a giant. All I seem to be doing it making Goku angrier.'  
  
"Piccolo, how about a final shot?"  
  
"Sure. I'm ready to end this." The two stood face to face and began to charge up.  
  
"Ka Me....  
  
"Special..."  
  
"Ha Me..."  
  
"Cannon Fire!"  
  
"HAAA!!!" The beams collided and twisted in a destructive furry. Just the heat alone was beginning to melt the tiles of the arena.  
  
'Some things wrong. Even at full power, my special beam cannon shouldn't have lasted this long. Goku's toying with me. What's he planning?' Piccolo's thought was answered by a massive punch to the right side of his head. 'Good one... Goku...'  
  
"That's it ladies and gentlemen! Ma Junior has been defeated! I don't know how many of you saw the first fight between these two, but this one was much shorter then the last one. Clearly, Goku has improved beyond anything words can describe. Let's give him a hand!"  
  
7th Match: Mighty Mask vs. Killa; Mighty Mask by KNOCK OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
8th Match: Yamu vs. Jewel; Yamu by RING OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9th Match: Krillin vs Ryoga; Ryoga by KNOCK OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm very sorry. You don't have enough power to beat me." Ryoga bowed apologetically to Krillin.  
  
"Don't count me out so quickly! You'll regret underestimating me!"  
  
'It was sad to see a good fighter getting in over his head. If I didn't have the Mark of God, this guy would do ok, but with it...'  
  
The short noseless man came in low, kicking like crazy. Ryoga just blocked all them with just his left arm and used his right arm to do a bit of damage each time. He knew he needed to end this before his challenger got injured. As Krillin came in for a second attack, Ryoga delivered a powerful punch to the gut. Krillin doubled over and feel to the ground.  
  
'What a punch.... Man, is this guy related to Go.. Goku...'  
  
Ryoga stood over Krillin and helped him into the stretcher.  
  
10th Match: Videl vs Gohan; Gohan by RING OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11th Match: 18 vs Goku; Goku by RING OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12th Match: Mighty Mask vs Yamu; Mighty Mask by KNOCK OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
13th Match: Ryoga vs Gohan; Ryoga by KNOCK OUT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
14th Match: Goku vs Mighty Mask; Goku by UNMASKING TRUNKS AND GOTEN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright boys, I think you've had your fun, but I'm afraid I'm not going to fight you."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm Mighty Mask!"  
  
"Goten! Trunks!" Before they could defend themself, Goku was next to them pulling off the sheet.  
  
"What the heck! Mighty Mask is disqualified for being two people!" The announcer yelled even though he couldn't completely believe what he was saying. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the fight you've all been waiting for. I'm sure I don't need to remind everyone that this chapter may go through a couple of rewrites before I'm happy with it. The outcome will always remain the same though.  
  
Chapter 3Version 1.2  
  
Goku was headed to the ring as Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"Goku, be careful. I've been sensing something odd about this kid. His normal fighting strength is just over krillins, but I think he's receiving help."  
  
"Help?" Goku thought about all the fights he'd seen Ryoga in and didn't notice him cheating. "What kind of help do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm not saying I'm certain, but I've been feeling the Mark of God on him."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It was a mark Kami created. He would give it to men of pure hearts to fight against super powers that threatened the Earth back then. The main threat back then was from the Saiyajins. Later the Mark was taught to a group of martial artist that studied Combat Penmenship." Goku's mind began to form images of fighters pulling out pens, pencils, and brushes and doing combat with one another. "Not like that! They mainly held contest of of writting, but a few of them help out fighters by using the brushes and pens to activate points of power on the body."  
  
"So this mark on Ryoga is to activate one of his power points?"  
  
"A normal mark would help to unlock a pressure point and allow more of the person's natural power to flow. In the end, those marks do not add anymore power then what they had to begin with. This mark is different as it does two things. First, anyone with this mark could tap in to all the energy sources around him. It's sort of like the spirit bomb or other times you have collected power from your surroundings, only this mark does it automaticly and all the time. The second thing it does is protects the user by fighting when the wearer hasn't the skill or the will. So if this boy were to refuse to fight you, the mark would take over."  
  
"Wow! So that's how he's been doing it. I can't wait to fight him now!"  
  
"Are you insane! This kid's fighting with power that is unlimited and you want to fight him?!"  
  
"Sure, that's why I fight. To find someone that can challenge me. It's the only way I can become stronger." Goku ran off to the ring more excited then ever.  
  
15th Match: Goku vs Ryoga  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a show this had been! For our final fight, we have Goku, a return from a long time ago. He was one of the best fighters we've had here and we're glad he could return. And in this corner, a new comer to the tournament, Ryoga. This boy has shown us that the younger crowd is still good enough to go against even the best. I can assure you, the fight your about to see will live on for years to come!"  
  
Goku built up his power and let it flare to show Ryoga what he was getting ready to fight. Ryoga realized even if he wanted to lose, he would still have to stop hiding his power just to keep from getting killed. He felt a sensation of relief as he stopped holding his power level at zero, but forgot to regulate how fast it went up. This increase gave Goku a nice breeze. Most of the crowd was scrabbling to recover lost hats and other things blown from them.  
  
"I never figured you could hold your power down. Got any more back?"  
  
"Nope. That's it. I figure I'm going to have to go all out just to survive." The two began to fight and Goku was clearly loving every second of it. It was the first time a human had been able to go toe to toe with him in a long time. After five minutes, the two separated for a breather.  
  
  
  
"You've done good so far, but I wonder if your Mark of God can stand up to a Super Saiyajin level three?"  
  
"Super what three? I hope not!" Goku face vaulted at this statement.  
  
"What! Don't tell me you want to lose?"  
  
"More then anything! Then I can be rid of this stupid looking mark!" Ryoga pulled up his shirt, exposing the smiley face drawn on his chest."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"Are you kidding! If I can't get rid of this, it's all over. Akane will never love me like this! I have to lose!"  
  
Goku decided that Ryoga was just kidding about the whole wanting to lose and began to power up to his third level. Most people would have been blown miles away from just the transformation. Thanks to the Mark of the Gods, Ryoga not only stood his ground, but he absorbed all the energy wasted during the transformation. Most people never saw what happened after Goku began to power-up. Ryoga's mark sensed the increase of power. Instead of letting Ryoga wait, the mark took control of his body and charged in with his fist ready. As Ryoga's punch made contact with Goku's gut, all the power it absorbed from the surrounding area was forced through Ryoga's fist.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryoga shouted as the energy drove Goku into the air. As Goku was air borne, Ryoga began to shot out blast after blast of energy. A slightly charged Super Saiyajin landed near the edge of the ring with a loud thud. Ryoga was surprised when Goku got back to his feet almost right away.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about!" Goku charged Ryoga at light speed and let loose with every attack he could muster. Ryoga was just shocked that he was able to block them all. Not that he had a choice. Each punch was meet by a fore arm. Every kick was stopped by a low block. It seemed after a while, Ryoga's defense was unbreakable. "You doing ok kid?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wish this would end soon." Ryoga's shock reached a new high as Goku was chatting while trying to pummel him. The fight continued for hours and seemed as if it could go on even longer when Goku began to notice something.  
  
'My power level. It's dropping... But why?' That's when he notice symbol Ryoga's stomach suddenly started to glow and Goku realized what was drained by it. He knew at the rate it was draining him, he'd be out of power with in the hour. "I... Give up."  
  
"What!" The announcer was by Goku's side looking ready to bit his head off. "But you can't quit now! This fights just got to have a knock out!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't have the energy to continue. This kid is just too tough for me." He turned to Ryoga. "Sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
"Well, you heard it folks! Goku has surrendered! And it's hard to believe that a youngster of 16 years has defeated the long time champ Goku! Ryoga Hibiki is the winner!" With this announcement, the crowd went wild.  
  
Ryoga heard the crowd cheering, but his inner depression only grew. Goku's power was almost certainly higher the Ranma's and now...  
  
Goku noticed that Ryoga wasn't happy at all about his win.  
  
"What's the matter sport?"  
  
"No offense, but why couldn't you have won!"  
  
"Don't let it get you down. I think you need to look at the bright side. Sure it's a little funny looking, but it could be worse."  
  
"I was right, even you think it's stupid looking!" Goku realized he wasn't going to get through to Ryoga and his stomach gave him an idea to help Ryoga take his mind off his trouble. "Hey guys, why don't we go grab a bit to eat?"  
  
"Goku, is that all you think about?" Krillin shook his head as he thought of the terror Goku's eating caused.  
  
"Ryoga, your welcome to join us."  
  
"Thank you Goku, but I have to get going. I only know one person now that might be able to beat me and I need to find him right away."  
  
"Alright, well see you around."  
  
Ryoga left his new friends. He made certain to get the check for the prize money and his bag of dojo signs and began to walk again.   
  
'Damn it. I was hoping that at least one of them could do it. Still, I'm not even sure how I managed to defeat Goku. I was certain his power levels were enormous but I still won and didn't even break a sweat. My luck just keeps getting worse. Hell, if those guys couldn't do it, I'm starting to wonder if even Ranma can.'  
  
With that, he walked off into the distance and to Nerima. At least he hoped Nerima was this direction...  
  
THE ENDb 


End file.
